DNEG
| hq_location = 160 Great Portland Street, Fitzrovia, London, W1W 5QA, United Kingdom | location_city = Fitzrovia, London | location_country = United Kingdom | num_locations = 9 | key_people = | industry = Motion picture, TV | divisions = | services = *Visual effects *Computer animation *Stereo conversion | revenue = | homepage = www.dneg.com }} DNEG (formerly known as Double Negative) is a British motion picture visual effects and computer animation and stereo conversion company that was founded in 1998 in London. The company has received five Academy Awards for its work on the films Inception, Interstellar, Ex Machina, Blade Runner 2049 and First Man. In addition, DNEG has received BAFTA awards for Inception, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 , Interstellar, Blade Runner 2049 and Black Mirror s "Metalhead", and Visual Effects Society awards for its work on films such as The Dark Knight Rises, Sherlock Holmes, Inception, Interstellar, Dunkirk and Blade Runner 2049. DNEG is headquartered in Fitzrovia, London, with additional locations in Vancouver, Mumbai, Los Angeles, Chennai, Montréal, Hyderabad, Chandigarh, and Goa. History Founding Double Negative first opened its doors in 1998 in London. Founded by a small group of industry professionals, including Peter Chiang (Senior VFX Supervisor), Matt Holben (Joint MD), Alex Hope (Joint MD) and Paul Franklin (Senior VFX Supervisor), Double Negative has grown from a small team in London to almost 5,000 members of staff worldwide. Over the years, Double Negative has worked on over 200 movies and developed working relationships with a number of leading directors. Its first project was Pitch Black, released in 2000. Since then, notable projects have included Enemy at the Gates, Batman Begins, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban , Children of Men, Inception, Iron Man 2, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, John Carter, Green Zone, Interstellar, Ex Machina, Spectre, Blade Runner 2049, Avengers: Infinity War and Godzilla: King of the Monsters. Double Negative's visual effects work has been honored with five Academy Awards, five BAFTAs and eight Visual Effects Society Awards. International expansion In 2009, Double Negative opened its Singapore office, http://www.axapac.com/news/axapac499.htm and closed it in March 2016. The following year, Double Negative set up its Feature Animation division to deliver animated feature films from its headquarters in London, working alongside IP creators and filmmakers. Also in 2014, Double Negative merged with Prime Focus World; the merged company was rebranded as DNEG. The two companies announced the upcoming opening of a Mumbai branch following the merger. Since 2014 DNEG has opened new facilities in Vancouver, Mumbai, Los Angeles, Chennai, Montréal, Hyderabad, Chandigarh and Goa. TV VFX In April 2013 the company launched DNEG TV, a new division dedicated to the creation of VFX for television, designed to allow television producers and networks access to Double Negative's team and infrastructure for non-theatrical projects. Stereo conversion DNEG's stereo team (previously Prime Focus World) was the first in the world to convert a full Hollywood film from 2D to 3D and has since become one of the largest stereo conversion companies in the motion picture industry. Awards * Academy Award for Best Visual Effects ** Won: First Man (2018) ** Won: Blade Runner 2049 (2017) ** Won: Ex Machina (2015) ** Won: Interstellar (2014) ** Won: Inception (2010) ** Nominations: Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 2, Iron Man 2, The Dark Knight * BAFTA Award for Best Special Visual Effects ** Won: Blade Runner 2049 (2017) ** Won: Interstellar (2014) ** Won: Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 2 (2011) ** Won: Inception (2010) ** Nominations: Dunkirk, Ant-Man, Ex Machina, The Dark Knight Rises, The Dark Knight, The Bourne Ultimatum, Children of Men, Batman Begins * BAFTA TV Craft Award for Best Special, Visual and Graphic Effects ** Won: Black Mirror – Metalhead (2018) ** Nomination: Emerald City (2018) * Saturn Award for Best Special Effects ** Won: Inception (2010) ** Won: The Dark Knight (2008) ** Nominations: The Chronicles of Riddick, Batman Begins, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, John Carter, Ex Machina, Blade Runner 2049 * Critics Choice Award ** Won: Inception (2010) * Visual Effects Society ** Won: Outstanding Effects Simulations in an Episode, Commercial, or Real-Time Project - Altered Carbon (2018) ** Won: Outstanding Supporting Visual Effects in a Photoreal Feature - First Man (2018) ** Won: Outstanding Created Environment in a Photoreal Feature - Blade Runner 2049 (2017) ** Won: Outstanding Supporting Visual Effects in a Photoreal Feature – Dunkirk (2017) ** Won: Outstanding Created Environment – Interstellar (2014) ** Won: Outstanding VFX in a VFX Driven Feature Motion Picture – Inception (2010) ** Won: Outstanding Created Environment in a Live Action Feature Motion Picture – Inception (2010) ** Won: Outstanding Compositing in a Feature Motion Picture – Inception (2010) ** Won: Outstanding Supporting Effects in a Feature Motion Picture - Sherlock Holmes (2009) ** Won: Outstanding Created Environment - The Dark Knight (2008) * Advanced Imaging Society Awards ** Won: Best 3D Scene of the Year - Mission: Impossible - Fallout (2018) ** Won: Best 3D Scene of the Year - Beauty and the Beast 'Be Our Guest' (2017) ** Won: Best Stereography: Live Action - Sin City: A Dame To Kill For (2015) ** Won: Technology Award - DeepGen: Stereo Deep Compositing (2015) ** Won: Technology Award - Hybrid Stereo Pipeline (2014) ** Won: Outstanding Use of 2D to 3D Conversion – Gravity (2013) TV Shows Completed projects * Agent Carter – Season 1,2 * Altered Carbon * Arthur & George * Black Mirror – "Metalhead" * Bluestone 42 – Series 3 * BrainDead * Childhood's End * Death in Paradise – Series 3,4,5,7 * Doctor Who – Series 11 * Emerald City * Fungus the Bogeyman * Harlots * Home Fires – Series 1,2 * Hootem & The Lady * Jekyll & Hyde * Krypton * London Spy * Love Nina * Marvel's Inhumans * Mr Selfridge – Series 2,3,4 * Outlander * Philip K. Dick's Electric Dreams * Plebs – Series 3 * Remember Me * River * Riviera * Stan Lee's Lucky Man * Strike: The Silkworm * The Hollow Crown * The Tunnel: Sabotage * The Young Pope * Will Filmography In-production projects *Tenet *No Time to Die *Dune *Jungle Cruise *''Ron's Gone Wrong'' * The Limit * Scary Show * The New Mutants * Black Widow * Wonder Woman 1984 * Brahmastra * Cut the Rope * Ghostbusters: Afterlife * Eternals Completed projects * Aladdin * 2.0 * 10,000 BC * 2012 * A Cure for Wellness * A Good Woman * Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London * Alita: Battle Angel * Alpha * American Assassin * Alex Rider: Stormbreaker * Alice Through the Looking Glass * Angels and Demons * Anita and Me * Annihilation * Ant-Man * Ant-Man and the Wasp * Aquaman * Assassin's Creed * Atonement * Attack the Block * Avengers: Endgame * Avengers: Infinity War * AVP: Alien vs. Predator * Baby Driver * Bad Times at the El Royale * Batman Begins * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice * Battleship * Below * Birth * Billy Elliot * Black Panther * Blade Runner 2049 * Bohemian Rhapsody * Bollywood Queen * Bridge of Spies * Bridget Jones's Diary * Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason * Captain America: Civil War * Captain America: The First Avenger * Captain Corelli's Mandolin * Captain Phillips * Casino Royale * Children of Men * The Chronicles of Riddick * Cloverfield * Cold Mountain * Cuban Fury * Deadpool 2 * Die Another Day * Doom * Doomsday * Dragonfly * Dreamkeeper * Dunkirk * Ella Enchanted * Enemy at the Gates * Ex Machina * Exodus: Gods and Kings * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald * Fast & Furious * Fast & Furious 6 * Fast & Furious Presents: Hobbs & Shaw * Final Portrait * First Man * Flyboys * Franklyn * Geostorm * Godzilla * Godzilla: King of the Monsters * Green Zone * Grimsby * Grindhouse * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Hellboy II: The Golden Army * Hercules * Hippie Hippie Shake * Holmes & Watson * Hostiles * Hot Fuzz * The Hurricane Heist * In Bruges * In My Country * In the Heart of the Sea * Inception * Inferno * Inkheart * Insurgent * Interstellar * Iron Man 2 * Jason Bourne * John Carter * Johnny English * Jupiter Ascending * Justice League * Kingdom of Heaven * Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life * Laws of Attraction * Les Misérables * Life * Love in the Time of Cholera * Man of Steel * Men in Black: International * Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children * Miss Pettigrew Lives for a Day * Mission Impossible: Rogue Nation * Mission: Impossible – Fallout * Mission: Impossible 2 * Mowgli * Muppets Most Wanted * Nutty Professor II: The Klumps * Pacific Rim Uprising * Paddington * Paul * Penelope * Pitch Black * Pride & Prejudice * Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time * Princess of Thieves * Quantum of Solace * Red Sparrow * Resident Evil: Apocalypse * Rudo y Cursi * Rush * Sahara * Scott Pilgrim vs. the World * Shaun of the Dead * Shazam! * Sherlock Holmes * Skyfall * Snow White and the Huntsman * Spectre * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Spider-Man: Far From Home * Star Trek Beyond * Stardust * Stranger than Fiction * Terminator: Genisys * The 15:17 to Paris * The Boat That Rocked * The Bourne Legacy * The Bourne Ultimatum * The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas * The Da Vinci Code * The Danish Girl * The Dark Knight * The Dark Knight Rises * The Duchess * The Edge of Love * The Escapist * The Fate of the Furious * The Hours * The Hunger Games: Catching Fire * The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1 * The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 2 * The Huntsman * The Jacket * The Kid Who Would Be King * The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen * The Magic Flute * The Meg * The Mummy * The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists * The Reaping * The Soloist * The Sorcerer's Apprentice * The Tailor of Panama * The Tree of Life * The Wolfman * The World's End * Thor: Ragnarok * Thor: The Dark World * Thunderpants * To Kill A King * Total Recall * Transcendence * United 93 * V for Vendetta * Venom * War * Whatever Happened to Harold Smith? * Wonder Woman * World Trade Center See also * Digital Domain * Framestore * Industrial Light & Magic * Moving Picture Company * Rhythm and Hues Studios * Sony Pictures Imageworks * Weta Digital References External links * http://www.dneg.com/ * IMDB credits: Double Negative Category:Media companies established in 1998 Category:Companies based in the City of Westminster Category:Television and film post-production companies Category:Film production companies of the United Kingdom Category:Visual effects companies